Noctis
World: 'Noctis *'Location: Subsector Tyranus *'Type': Hive World *'Tithe': Materia Noctis produces all kinds of common use goods such electronic devices, home appliances, furniture and common clothing. *'Population': 25 Billion 000 000 000 *'Government': Aristocratic Democracy. This world is ruled by a government of elected officials, but only the Nobility of the hive world's upper spires are permitted to vote. The current planetary governor is Lord Governor Ylianus Croke, a popular man known for his rousing speeches. 'Description' Noctis is one of the oldest human worlds in Sector Deus, first colonised in the Dark Age of Technology. It has maintainted human control in all the millenia since, despite the imperium's loss of overall control of the sector several times. However whilst it has always been in human rule it was not always Imperial, and during the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade the non-Imperial rulers of the planet were crushed and the populacte re-instilled with the Imperial Cult. Noctis is a planet of perpetual darkness as the entire planet is sheltered under in a thick, opaque layer of mist consisting of unknown but harmless gasses. This mist absorbs & re-emits radiation in a highly unpredictiable manner, meaning that whilst the planet gets the radiation it needs to survive the radiation it emits does not betray any information. Neither plain sight or ship augurs can penetrate the mist without being scrambled, making it almost impossible to conduct any accurate orbital bombardment or landing on Noctis. It is theorised by xenoscholars that the mist was originally created by an alien civilisation that once called Noctis home as a defence mechanism. In M41 most of the planet's population work in vast manufactorums that produce enormous amounts of everyday goods, everything from furniture to electronics is made here. A side effect of the perpetual darkness is that all Noctans naturally possess highly acute night vision, a genetic quirk that can make them very useful in certain situations. *'Technology': – Good Noctis produces large amounts of commercial technologies, which are abundant throughout the planet. *'Military': Like all Hive Worlds Noctis maintains a large PDF, though it varies in quality massively from elite spire guards to conscripted gang scum. Many bored young spire nobles view joining the Imperial Guard as an amusing way to pass some time, though they are ignorant of what truly faces them. What is universal amongst Noctans however is their exceptional night vision, making them excellent scouts and snipers. Noctis has a strong SDF of several monitor squadrons, and a large number of orbital stations and defence platforms guard the world from above. *'Strategic': Maxima Noctis has no role that is absolutely vital to the survival of other planets, but the loss in military and economic power would have severe knock-on effects for Subsector Tyranus should Noctis fall, given this planet contains the majority of the subsector's population. It also has an important strategic location in the far corner of the Sector, watching the 'rear' of The Grave and serving as a bridging point with neighbouring sectors. *'Loyalty': 75% Though generally loyal and complacent by Hive world standards, Noctis' close proximity to the Grave causes a higher incidence of chaos cult activity than average. 'Notable Locations' Most of the surface of Noctis is vast rocky deadlands that never held any semblence of life. These deadlands are cold & wet, as the great mist precipitates frequent rainfall. Studded throughout these deadlands are vast cluster of enormous hive cities where the population lives and works. *'Hive Ozeak' - The capital city of Noctis and an enormous Alpha-2 Class Super-Hive City that houses around five billion inhabitants. Ozeak is one of the oldest hives in the Sector and is a thriving hub of activity, housing most of the planet's command structure and most affluent people. Its massive middle hive is devoted to a large manufacturing industry that produces almost every type of goods imaginable. Notable locations in Hive Ozeak: **'Planetary Palace' - This large cuboid structure is located near the tip of Ozeak's broadest spire, and connected to its neighbouring spires by large armoured gantries guarded by the world's most elite troops. It serves as a parliament house for the planet's elected officials as well as a home for Noctis' Lord Governor. Elections take place once every twenty years, and only upper hive property owners are permitted to vote. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Governor Ylianus Croke' - A popular ruler who has served seven terms as Lord Governor. Though even his staunchest supporters admit Croke is no great political genius, he is well liked for his inspiring speeches and simple, deliverable promises. Amongst his more significant achievements has been a significant improvement in middle hive standards of living, after he extensively reviewed the infrastructure management and replaced a horde of incompetent, gravy train riding middle managers. ***'General-in-Chief (PDF) Wallace Mornot' - The head of the Noctan PDF. General Mornot is a nobleman born & bred who has a strong grasp of theoretical strategy and excellent disciplinary standards. However his lack of any actual tested experience calls his competence into question. **'Ozeak Cathedral' - The seat of power for the Ecclesiarchy on Noctis. Ozeak Cathedral follows a contemporary school of design and is formed almost entirely of great panes and spikes of glittering diamantine. It serves as a place of worship for the most devout of Noctis' people. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Mzenorav Trax '- The highest ranking member of the Ecclesiarchy on Noctis. ***'Palatine Severin Astarta' - The leader of the Adepta Sororitas on Noctis. Astarta commands a few dozen Sisters of Battle within Ozeak Cathedral, and thousands of Sisters Hospitaller & Famulous across the planet (though in practice the non-militant sororitas mostly organise themselves). **'Ozeak Spires '- The most luxurious districts in Ozeak where Noctis' wealthiest people live and work. These great spires are valued for more than just their quality of living, for one must own upper hive property to be permitted to vote in the planet's elections. Notable inhabitants: ***'Savillus Dynasty '- This family has close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, which afford their large manufacturing holdings a significant advantage. This has made them one of the richest families on the planet. ***'Barkovich Dynasty' - In 200.M41 almost half this dynasty turned to the ruinous powers, initiating a brutal familial war that was won - after much bloodshed - by the loyalist side (due in no small part to the Dynasty's assigned Sister Famulous). Over a century later the family is still trying to repair its reputation. ***'Everitt Dynasty '- This family was once notorious for their laziness & decadence, having made their fortune millenia ago and content to grow fat and comfortable off the proceeds without seeking to increase their wealth & power. Such an attitude earned them the mockery of other dynasties, mockery which turned to disdain and ultimately disgust. In 289.M41 - unable to live with such stigma - almost an entire generation of the Everitt Dynasty enlisted in the Imperial Guard to earn their family some respect. Unfortunately the Third Ionian Crusade erupted shortly afterwards, and the Everitt Dynasty lost five sons in combat on Folkvangr and three daughters when their hospital ship was destroyed by Ionian raiders. Though their actions earned the Everitt Dynasty the respect of their peers, it comes as little consolation to a broken family courting near-extinction. ***'Banatart Dynasty '- A family of born entertainers who are known for throwing great festivities and celebrations. The Banatart Dynasty features actos, singers, dancers and more who earn large amounts of money though their various productions. Because of this they are considered the most famous faces on Noctis, known throughout the upper hives, the middle hives and even the underhives (when a recording of one of their movies or shows makes its way that far down). ***'Jorren Dynasty*' - This small family grew their fortunes in the manufacturing industry, briefly cornering the personal holovid market. In 315.M41 they were targeted by a rival dynasty who were losing profit from the Jorren's market share, and a brutal gun attack on a family gathering resulted in the slaying of almost the entire main line of the Jorren Dynasty, save for the youngest daughter who was only a child at the time. Over the next few years several members of the the rival dynasty were assassinated one-by-one by a mysterious sniper. ****'Emeline Jorren*' - The lone survivor of the main line of the Jorren Dynasty. After the death of her family Emeline turned her focus to Imperial service, and served as an extremely effective sharpshooter in the service of various organisations including - on occasion - the Inquisition. She currently works for the Rogue Trader Antonius Edgar Celentis. **'The Aetherian Palace' - The home of the navigator House Jaenar. Though they posess many luxurious properties throughout the sector, The Aetherian Palace is their main temple-palace and home to hundreds of Navigators. The Aetherian Palace is one of the most secure places in the entire sector, staffed by legions of loyal house serfs - indentured families that enjoy a luxurious life in exchange for their service - many of whom are trained and equipped for combat. Ancient pacts of alliance have also resulted in additional forces on permanent assignment to The Aetherian Palace from other Imperial institutions - including an entire company of naval stormtroopers from Battlefleet Deus and a unit of Skitarii from Nestorium. ***'Novator Alderamius Jaenar '- The head of House Jaenar and an exceptionally ancient navigator who once served as Lord Navigator of the Unbreakable of Battlefleet Deus. Alderamius Jaenar lives in the deepest depths of The Aetherian Palace and hasn't been seen by outside eyes in decades. **'Ozeak Underhives' - Buried deep beneath the middle hives of Ozeak are the underhives, a vast sprawling region of poverty and desperation where the rule of law and public services are foreign concepts. The Ozeak Underhives are amongst the oldest in the sector, and the old foundations of the original build are now little more than swampy wastelands of toxic runoff and mutant communities. Above that is the remnants of Ozeak's original lower levels, slowly crushed beneath the weight of the Hive building ever larger on top of them. Long abandoned by the government as irrecoverable, these levels are now inhabited by poor dregs and criminal gangs who are blocked from the middle hives by sealed channels, physical gaps and heavily guarded maintenance lifts. Life in the underhives can vary dramatically depending on who holds the local power. Some regions are ruled by feral psycho gangs, and are usually hellscapes where people kill over a canteen of water. Other places may be ruled by more organised & disciplined gangs that have actually instilled a level of infrastructure to their territory that could be comparable to the lower-middle hive, often resulting in a more productive populace that brings more power to the ruling gang. As some of the oldest underhives in the sector, expeditions mounted by the Adeptus Mechanicus or other enterprising individuals often delve into the dangerous Ozeak Underhives in search of ancient loot & knowledge. *'Ozeak Station' - The massive space station is in geosynchronous orbit above Hive Ozeak. While its primary purpose is to facilitate trade & transportation between Ozeak and the rest of the sector, this station bristles with defensive guns that augment its complement of defence monitors and nearby orbital defence platforms. It is the headquarters and primary anchorage of the Noctan System Defence Fleet. Notable inhabitants: **'General (PDF) Elanore Grias' - The commander of the Noctan SDF. General Grias attained the rank of Captain in the Imperial Navy before accepting an honourable discharge and returning to her home of Noctis to command the SDF. *'Hive Cluster Saragela' - A large cluster of seven hive cities varying from Delta-6 to Beta-3 in size, totalling around three billion inhabitants. Hive Cluster Saragela used to be eight hives in old imperial records, but after 637.M38 all mentions of Hive Erenia disappear from records, and it cannot be found in the current day. *'Hive Necrotas & Hive Balkane' - These two hive cities - seperated by only a few hundred miles - have a fierce rivalry dating back millennia which has erupted into warfare on more than one occasion. Their views on each other are as dim as ever in M41, and their populations are roughly equivilent at approximately 250 million each. 'Other notable planets in the system' 'Darranhal' *'World:' Darranhal *'Type:' Gas Giant Death World/Moon *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' Nestled in the orbit of the enormous Gas Giant Brightorb, Darranhal is a verdant moon covered in dense rainforest. Due to the orbital mechanics of Brightorb and Darranhal, the small moon is shrouded in complete darkness for 35 hours before spending just 2 hours in sunlight - and is bombarded by enough intense radiation in that 2 hours to sustain the extensive foliage (an amount of radiation quite fatal to any unshielded human). The thick rainforest is full of unpleasant and dangerous creatures such as the giant insectoid Bloatwasp and the horrific reptilian Chestborer. Braving these dangers in the oppressive darkness is seen as the ultimate test for a Noctan hunter, and the native creatures - if captured - are extremely valuable on the markets. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty:' N/A 'Farfield' *'World:' Farfield *'Type:' Agri World *'Tithe: 'Agri Almost all of Farfield's agri production goes straight to Noctis. *'Population:' 17 million 000 000 *'Government:' Imperial Vassal. Farfield is ruled by a representative of the Noctan government. *'Description:' A small world packed with high density farmland, Farfield is a sparsely populated but highly efficient world that supplies a large proportion of Noctis' agri needs. Farfield's orbit is slightly outside of Noctis' keeping it firmly in the habitable zone. *'Technology:' - Imperial The farming machines and civilisation use simple, hardy technology. *'Military:' Farfield only has small local militias, but the Noctan military would not hesitate to defend this world. *'Strategic importance:' Media If Farfield were lost billions on Noctis would starve and their manufacturing would be hit hard. However the hive world would not be irreparably crippled. *'Loyalty:' 90% Farfield's pleasant climate and living conditions make for a complacent populace. 'Reazora' *'World:' Reazora *'Type:' Cold World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population:' Approximately 8 million 000 000 soldiers *'Government:' Military Dictatorship. The highest raking military officer holds command here. *'Description:' This small planetoid in the system's outer reaches is covered in glaciers and sheet ice over the dense permafrost. Whilst Reazora is mostly bereft of natural resources it is a useful station & defensive base for the Noctan PDF, as its orbit is both outside & in-line with Noctis'. This allows it to serve as a formidable early warning system. *'Technology:' - Imperial The military equipment used here is simply and sturdy, not liable to break down in Reazora's cold climate. *'Military:' Reazora is studded with fortresses and orbital guns, and every inhabitant is a PDF soldier. *'Strategic importance:' Minima Reazora is a useful installation to have but ultimately is only a convenience. *'Loyalty:' 95% The military inhabitants of Reazora are strongly loyal to Noctis & the Imperium. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Tyranus Category:Imperial World Category:Hive World